The present invention relates generally to the field of storage area networks and more particularly to storage migration rates.
A storage area network provides access to consolidated, block level data storage. A storage area network may copy, transfer, or migrate the block data storage from one system to another at a storage migration rate. With virtual machine storage migration, storage may be moved from one location to another without interrupting the workload of the virtual machine, if the virtual machine is running.